Measuring the concentration of substances, particularly in the presence of other, confounding substances, is important in many fields, and especially in medical diagnosis. For example, the measurement of glucose in body fluids, such as blood, is crucial to the effective treatment of diabetes.
Diabetic therapy typically involves two types of insulin treatment: basal, and meal-time. Basal insulin refers to continuous, e.g. time-released insulin, often taken before bed. Meal-time insulin treatment provides additional doses of faster acting insulin to regulate fluctuations in blood glucose caused by a variety of factors, including the metabolization of sugars and carbohydrates. Proper regulation of blood glucose fluctuations requires accurate measurement of the concentration of glucose in the blood. Failure to do so can produce extreme complications, including blindness and loss of circulation in the extremities, which can ultimately deprive the diabetic of use of his or her fingers, hands, feet, etc.
Multiple methods are known for measuring the concentration of analytes in a blood sample, such as, for example, glucose. Such methods typically fall into one of two categories: optical methods and electrochemical methods. Optical methods generally involve reflectance or absorbance spectroscopy to observe the spectrum shift in a reagent. Such shifts are caused by a chemical reaction that produces a color change indicative of the concentration of the analyte. Electrochemical methods generally involve, alternatively, amperometric or coulometric responses indicative of the concentration of the analyte. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,029 to Columbus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,410 to Pace, U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,536 to Columbus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,448 to Muggli, U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,197 to Lilj a et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,564 to Szuminsky et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,420 to Nankai et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,015 to Szuminsky et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,516 to White, U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,999 to Diebold et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,636 to Pollmann et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,890 to Carter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,884 to Hill et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,548 to Hill et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,817 to Crismore et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,441 to Fujiwara et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,770 to Priedel, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,039 to Shieh, which are hereby incorporated in their entireties.
An important limitation of electrochemical methods of measuring the concentration of a chemical in blood is the effect of confounding variables on the diffusion of analyte and the various active ingredients of the reagent. For example, the geometry and state of the blood sample must correspond closely to that upon which the signal-to-concentration mapping function is based.
The geometry of the blood sample is typically controlled by a sample-receiving portion of the testing apparatus. In the case of blood glucose meters, for example, the blood sample is typically placed onto a disposable test strip that plugs into the meter. The test strip may have a sample chamber (capillary fill space) to define the geometry of the sample. Alternatively, the effects of sample geometry may be limited by assuring an effectively infinite sample size. For example, the electrodes used for measuring the analyte may be spaced closely enough so that a drop of blood on the test strip extends substantially beyond the electrodes in all directions. Ensuring adequate coverage of the measurement electrodes by the sample, however, is an important factor in achieving accurate test results. This has proven to be problematic in the past, particularly with the use of capillary fill spaces.
Other examples of limitations to the accuracy of blood glucose measurements include variations in blood composition or state (other than the aspect being measured). For example, variations in hematocrit (concentration of red blood cells), or in the concentration of other chemicals in the blood, can effect the signal generation of a blood sample. Variations in the temperature of blood samples is yet another example of a confounding variable in measuring blood chemistry.
Thus, a system and method are needed that accurately measure blood glucose, even in the presence of confounding variables, including variations in temperature, hematocrit, and the concentrations of other chemicals in the blood. A system and method are also needed to ensure adequate coverage of the measurement electrodes by the sample, particularly in capillary fill devices. A system and method are likewise needed that accurately measure an analyte in a fluid. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a system and method.